Le Destin Croisée
by MissKaori
Summary: Harry entre en sixiéme année.Il est boulversé par ce qui est arrivé à son parrain.Malgré cela il rentre à Poudlard et fini par oublier mais il sait qu'il lui manque quelquechose,quelquechose d'important et c'est là qu'il voit Ginny....Lisez la fic pour sa


Chapitre 1

Il était presque minuit, tout le monde dormait au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, tout le monde sauf un jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller. Il avait fait encore une fois le même cauchemard. IL avait vu son parrain Sirius Black passé derrière le voile, il l'avait vu mourir et il n'avait rien pu faire. Si seulement, il avait écouté Hermione et avait continué à prendre des cours d'occlumancie. Son parrain ne serait pas venue le sauver et ne serait pas mort, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arriver. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et des yeux verts, et une cicatrice sur le front. C'était à cause de cette cicatrice qu'il était obliger d'habité avec les Dursley. Ceux-ci le détestaient à cause de sa soi-disant « anormalité » car il faut savoir que Harry Potter n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. C'est sorcier mais pas n'importe quel sorcier. C'est le seul à avoir survécu à Lord Voldemort, le plus redoutable des mages noirs de tous les temps. Voldemort avait tentait de le tuer en lui envoyant le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. Mais il n'avait pas réussi et le sortilège n'avait laissé pour marque qu'une cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Mais il avait tué les parents de Harry ce qui lui avait valut de se retrouver sur le seuil de la porte des Dursley. Aux cours de ces cinq dernières années Harry avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas seulement celui qui avait survécu mais aussi qu'il était très doué en affrontant plusieurs fois Voldemort avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. L'année dernière, il avait découvert pourquoi Voldemort avait voulu le tuer. Il avait découvert la prophétie. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Maintenant, il connaissait sa destinée : «Tuer ou être tué. » Ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête, il se frotta le front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Harry regarda la montre sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'avoir seize ans depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. A peine avait-il tourné la tête qu'il vit cinq hiboux pénétrer par la fenêtre entre ouvertes. Il prit les lettres attachées aux pattes des hiboux et les laissa s'envolaient. La première lui venait de son ami Ron dont il reconnut l'écriture au premier coup d'œil. Il l'ouvrit et la lut.

_« Cher Harry, _

Joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau .Maman se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi et Dumbledore a décidé de te laisser venir au Terrier c'est là-bas qu'auras lieu la lecture des dernières volontés de Sirius. Les membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher ce samedi, tiens toi prêt .J'ai eu douze buses à l'examen et toi ?

PS : Le hibou que je t'ais envoyée et celui de Ginny que maman lui a offert.

_Ton ami, Ron » _

Il rangea la lettre et vit un autre colis dans la patte du hibou, il l'ouvrit et vit un petit vif d'or qui se mit a tourner en rond aussi tôt qu'il le sortie de sa boite. Il rangea la boite et prit une autre lettre de la patte du hibou. Sur celle-ci il reconnut l'écriture soignée et propre de Hermione.

_« Cher Harry, _

Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien, je serais bientôt au terrier un jour avant toi à vrais dire. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. J'ai eu 15 buses à l'examen et toi ? Tu verras mon cadeau dans le paquet qui suit.

Ta meilleure amie, Hermione »

Harry regarda le paquet qui suivait et vit un livre, un gros livre « Forces du mal pour les apprentis et les experts »

Il prit la troisième lettre et la lut. Elle venait de Remus Lupin.

« Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire, comme on te la sûrement déjà dit, je viendrais te chercher samedi chez toi. Nous utiliserons la poudre de cheminette car maintenant nous en avons le droit. J'espère que tu te sens bien. J'ai une surprise pour toi regarde au fond de l'enveloppe. C'est une montre qui te permettra de communiquer avec moi, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de prononcer mon nom.

Ton ami Remus Lupin »

Il regarda au fond de l'enveloppe et vit la montre qu'il mit immédiatement à son poignet.

IL prit les deux dernières lettres, l'une était l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard avec les fournitures scolaires qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lire et l'autre ses résultats de buses.  
« Cher Monsieur Potter,

Voici vos résultats de buses. Vous avez obtenus quatorze buses félicitations. C'est ta dire assez pour la vocation d'aurore que vous vouliez surtout grâce à votre belle prestation en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Griselda Marchebank »

Harry était très content de lui-même, il avait eu quatorze buses. Il prit trois morceaux de parchemin sur les deux premiers il griffonna.

« Je suis très heureux de te revoir. Merci pour vos cadeaux, j'ai eu quatorze buses.  
Ton ami, Harry »  
Il prit le dernier sur lequel il inscrivit.

« Je serais prêt et je t'attendrais. Merci pour ton cadeau.

Harry »  
Il les attacha à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt. Il décida d'aller faire sa valise car aujourd'hui on était samedi après avoir fait sa valise, il se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit de nouveau. Pendant que le jour était entrain de se lever.

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla au son de la voix de la tante Petunia qui hurlait à travers toute la maison.

-Harry, Harry réveille-toi, il est plus que l'heure.

Harry, se leva à contrecœur pas du tout enthousiaste quand soudain il se rappela que Remus venait le chercher pour l'emmener au Terrier. Il descendit les escaliers avec sourire joyeux aux lèvres et s'assis sur une chaise.  
Il vit l'oncle Vernon entrain de lire un journal, la tante Petunia occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Dudley se trémoussait avec impatience en attendant qu'elle est terminé.  
-C'est quoi se sourire joyeux fit la voix de l'oncle Vernon à travers son journal.  
Harry essaya de dissimulait son sourire mais cela ne servait à rien et décida de jouer le jeu.  
-Quel sourire, ah oui tu parle de ça, oh ce n'est que l'habituel sourire que j'ai quand je pars loin d'ici.  
Il s'attendait à ce que l'oncle Vernon saute de joie et que la tante Petunia n'en croit pas ses oreilles mais la réaction fut toute a fait différente. L'oncle Vernon arrêta de lire son journal et la tante Petunia devint toute blanche.

-Mais, mais…. Fit-elle, on sentait dans sa voix qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.  
-Et Vol…Voldemort dit-elle sur le point de s'écrouler.  
Harry s'attendait à se qu'un sorcier ait cette réaction en prononçant se nom mais pas la tante Petunia.

Harry se tourna vers la tante Petunia avec un air étonné.

-Ne t'en fais pas Dumbledore et d'accord, à ses mots elle sembla se calmer.  
-Et quand est-ce que tu pars fit- l'oncle Vernon pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre à l'oncle Vernon qu'un grand crac se fit entendre dans la maison et là apparurent Remus et Tonks avec un sourire comme si tout cela était tout naturelle.

-Remus, dit un Harry très joyeux.  
-Harry, ça va ? Tonks va aller te chercher tes affaires.  
Sans même qu'il eu à le répéter deux fois Tonks se rendit dans la direction de sa chambre.  
Remus se tourna vers l'oncle Vernon et se présenta.  
-Remus Lupin, un ami des parents de Harry.  
Il lui tendit la main mais l'oncle Vernon ne jugea pas nécessaire de la serrer.  
-Bonjour, Remus fit- une voix derrière Harry.  
Harry chercha l'origine de cette voix et se rendit compte que c'était celle de la tante Petunia.

-Bonjour, Petunia, vous aller bien ? Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas.

-Vous, vous connaissez fit Harry complètement déboussolé.

-Oui, on c'est vu aux mariages de tes parents.  
Tonks apparut derrière eux et Remus sortit une veille boite de sa poche.

-je sais que nous devions utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais j'ai appris que la cheminée avait été condamnée. A trois tu pose ta main sur la boite et nous on transplane derrière toi. Un, deux, trois.  
Harry sentit une secousse au niveau de son estomac et atterrit au milieu d'une assemblée de tête rousse. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de reprendre son souffle quelqu'un lui sauta au coup.  
-Harry que je suis contente de te voir.  
-Moi, aussi Hermione, moi aussi. Dit-il d'un air joyeux.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Harry.  
-Merci Dit-il en serrant la main de Ron.  
-Bonjour Harry.  
-Bonjour, Ginny. Il constata qu'elle avait beaucoup changeait et qu'elle était devenue jolie. Il sortit vite cette idée de la tête car ce n'était que la petite sœur de Ron après tout.

Mrs Weasley, la mère de son ami Ron s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Harry, mon chéri comment ça va Ron va te conduire à ta chambre et nous verrons demain pour les fournitures scolaires.  
Il passa toute la journée à s'amuser et à se balader dans la maison. Tout en ayant une étrange impression dés qu'il voyait Ginny mais il prit cela pour une simple coïncidence et la nuit venue s'endormit épuisé.

Chapitre 3

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et Harry se sentait plutôt d'humeur joyeuse. Il voulut prendre son petit déjeuner tandis que Ron dormait encore. Il allait le réveillait quand la voix de Mrs Weasley se fit entendre.

- Les enfants, réveillez-vous, il est l'heure.  
Harry admit avec joie que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le réveille brutale de la tante Petunia.  
Il laissa donc Ron se réveillait à son aise et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner que Mrs Weasley lui servit aussitôt.  
Petit à petit des têtes rousses firent éruption de partout dans la cuisine.  
Quand Ginny vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, Harry eut un choc.  
-Mange doucement mon vieux sinon tu vas avaler de travers.  
Harry prit la remarque de Ron comme raison de son malaise et continua de manger.  
-Dis-moi, Harry qu'est-ce que tu vas t'acheter comme robe de soirée cette année. Lui demanda Hermione pour rompre le silence.  
-Comme robe de soirée ?

-Mais oui voyons tu as bien lu la lettre de Poudlard, il y aura également un bal cette année.  
-Oui, oui je le savais Hermione mentit Harry.  
Mrs Weasley se tourna vers eux avec tristesse.

-Et bien puisqu'on en parle Ron et Ginny vous devrez vous débrouiller avec vos anciennes robes.

-Mais maman protesta Ginny.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je ferais un peu de couture ce soir et vos robes seront présentables.

-Dépêchez-vous de manger, nous allons au chemin de Traverse.  
Une fois que tout le monde eut fini Fred et George se rendirent à leur travaille tandis que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Mrs Weasley se préparaient à se rendre aux chemins de Traverse.  
-Dis-moi Ron, je n'es pas vu ton père aujourd'hui le questionna Hermione.

-C'est parce qu'il est partit travailler dés l'aube. Une affaire top secret à ce qu'il parait.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation car Mrs Weasley revint vite, bien vite à leur goût et ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette chacun leur tour pour finalement atterrir dans un grand hall pleine de cheminée attendant que les autres arrivent.

Quand tous furent présent Mrs Weasley les autorisa à se promener où bon leurs semblaient à condition que se soit sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'il soit de retour ici dans deux heures.  
Pendant qu'elle se chargeait d'aller acheter tous leurs livres.  
Ils se rendirent donc d'abord à Gringotts où Hermione échangea son argent et Harry en prenait dans son coffre.  
Quand tout cela fut fait ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de madame Guipure où Hermione avait décidé de s'acheter une robe.

Il entrèrent donc dans la boutique quand Harry aperçu une magnifique robe dorée entourer de perle au sujet de laquelle il se mit à penser qu'elle irait bien à Ginny.  
-Belle robe n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, magnifique  
-Tu pourrais peut-être te l'acheter ?  
-Me l'acheter ?

Harry se tourna vers son ami Ron qui lui observait une magnifique robe masculine tout en rouge avec une chaîne en or.

-Oui pourquoi pas après tout dit-il en pensant à ce à quoi il ressemblerait dans cette robe.

Il se dirigea vers la caisse où il vit Hermione occupé à acheter une magnifique robe couleur lilas et acheta la sienne.

Quand ils eurent fini ils se dirigèrent vers le hall des cheminées où Mrs Weasley les attendait déjà.  
Arrivé à destination ils rangèrent tous soigneusement leur affaire et passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser.

Pendant que Harry se demandait encore pourquoi il avait penser à Ginny.

Il se dit que c'était sûrement parce que la robe avait l'air d'être à sa taille.

Cette journée se termina dans l'insouciance alors que Harry venait encore une fois de penser à Ginny.

Chapitre 4

L'heure de prendre le Poudlard express était enfin arrivée et tous se faisait une grande joie à l'idée de regagner Poudlard.  
Comme a chaque fois que Harry partait quelque part une grande troupe fut mobilisé. Alors on vit surgir de partout un nombre impressionnant de membres de l'ordre. Quand tout d'après les membres fut sécurisé, on les autorisa à partir.  
Alors s'en suivi un étrange mélange de cris de joie et de plainte contenue du faite que personne pas même Mrs Weasley n'appréciaient un si grand nombre d'étranger dans la maison.  
Une fois monter à bord du Poudlard express et avoir saluer tous les membres de l'ordre et de la famille Weasley. Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre le compartiment des préfets tandis que Ginny se chargeait en compagnie de Harry de trouver un compartiment vide où les autres pourraient les rejoindre plus tard.  
-Celui là ma l'air vide dit-elle en regardant à travers la porte vitrée d'un des compartiment.  
Ils y pénétrèrent donc et s'installèrent.  
Un long silence suivi leur installation pendant lequel aucun des deux ne su quoi dire. Tandis que Ginny s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment et Ron entra suivi d'Hermione.  
Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny pendant que Ron s'asseyait à côté de Harry.  
S'en suivi une longe conversation à propos de tout et de rien. Ron sortit son jeu d'échec et proposa et une partit à Harry.

-Tu veux jouer.

-Avec plaisir répondit- Harry.  
Hermione prit Pattenrond et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle entamait une discussion avec Ginny.  
-Alors comment ça marche entre Dean et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.  
-Quoi dit- Ron en colère.  
-Tu ma parfaitement entendu lui dit Ginny je sort avec Dean et tu t'en mêlera pas.

Harry se leva brusquement de son siége au moment même où Pattenrond s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Tout le monde interpréta son comportement comme un moyen d'éviter Pattenrond et Harry ne su pas lui-même comment il se devait de l'interprétait. Une chose était sur se n'était pas un moyen d'éviter Pattenrond, ça il le savait.  
Le Poudlard express s'arrêta enfin et tous sortirent du compartiment pour monter dans les calèches qui les conduirent à Poudlard.  
Arriver, ils attendirent tous la répartition des premières précédé de la chanson du choixpeau.  
Puis vint leur de manger où tous se mirent à engloutirent des tonnes d'aliments comme s'il n'avait jamais manger de leur vie.  
Après le discours de Dumbledore qui leur rappela pour la énième fois les règles de Poudlard. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir où tous épuisé s'endormirent.

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que les cours avaient commencé.Harry se réveilla en premier se jour là, il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar qui n'était pas un de ses habituels cauchemar avec Sirius mais quelque chose que Harry trouva très troublant. Il se voyait entrain d'embrasser Cho puis la minute d'après, il se faisait gifler par une fille avec de longs cheveux roux après que celle-ci et elle-même embrasser un garçon. L'identité de la fille, il la connaissait que trop bien c'était Ginny. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer le faite que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il n'en avait parlé à personne ne sachant pas ce qu'il aurait bien pus dire. Il se leva et regarda sa montre, il lui restait une heure avant le début des cours mais il ne tenait pas du tout à attendre qui que se sois et décida donc de s'habiller et de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il descendit donc, s'assis à la table des Gryffondors et commença à manger. Une demi-heure plus tard plusieurs élèves commencèrent à entrait dans la salle donc Ron et Hermione. Il leur dit un simple bonjour et continua de scruter la salle. Tout les deux prirent l'attitude de Harry comme excuse pour ce qui était arrivé hier. Il avait fait perdre 100 points à Gryffondor alors que d'après lui il n'avait absolument rien fait. Mais qu'importe le professeur Rogue lui se faisait une joie d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour la moindre petite faute. Alors que Harry était perdue dans ses pensées Ginny entra dans la salle commune accompagnée de Dean. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors juste à côté de Dean et commença à l'embrasser. Harry se sentit submerger d'une vague de colère, il se leva de la table prétextant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et s'en alla. Arrivé suffisamment loin à son goût, il frappa le mur en fasse de lui avec son poing. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se mit à pleurer un peu parce qu'il avait mal mais surtout parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Ginny embrasser un autre garçon.

Harry, ça va ? Fit une voix derrière lui.  
Il le va la tête pour voir qui lui parlait c'était elle avec ses magnifique cheveux roux qui descendaient le long de son dos.

Oui ça va, dit-il en essayant de cacher sa colère.  
Elle le regarda étonné et ne comprit pas.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, on a un entraînement de quidditch ce soir.  
Sur ce elle s'en alla. Harry regrettait amèrement de ne lui avoir rien dit car il savait bien que ce soir ce serait mission impossible étant donné que Dean était également dans l'équipe. Il s'en alla à son tour vers son cours de soin aux créatures magiques se disant que au moins il allait voir Hagrid.  
Le soir venu Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch après avoir en filé sa tenue dans le vestiaire. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe depuis que Angelina Johnson avait fini ses études. Harry avança vers le milieu du terrain n'apercevant personne, il regarda vers les gradins…..Son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Elle était là debout prés des gradins entrain probablement d'attendre les autres. Harry s'approcha de Ginny pour la saluer.  
-Salut dit-il en rougissant intérieurement.  
-Salut, Harry tu vas bien ?  
- Ginny, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ?  
-Mais avec plaisir.  
Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Ginny venait d'accepter de sortir avec lui, bon d'accord ce n'était pas vraiment une sortie mais c'était tout comme.  
-Hermione m'a dis que je devait te dire qu'on ira à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, elle prétend qu'elle à quelque chose d'important à nous. Elle t'en à sûrement parler.  
-Oui, oui fit Harry qui se jura de demander des explications à Hermione.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Ginny. Il la vit agitait la main à quelqu'un derrière eux, il se retourna et remarqua que tous les autres était arrivé.  
S'avançant vers il leur expliqua le plan de l'entraînement.  
-Comme pour la plupart c'est l'une des premières fois que vous jouer au quidditch dit-il en regardant les frères ; les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe, Dean et Seamus ; les deux batteurs. Nous allons faire quelque chose de facile cette fois encore. Je vais lâcher les balles et nous allons simuler un match de quidditch.  
Chacun se mit à sa place et Harry constata avec Horreur que Dean faisait tout pour se rapprocher de Ginny. Une heure c'était écoulé jusqu'à présent et Harry faisait tout sauf s'entraîner, il était bien trop occupé à regarder Dean et Ginny se parler.  
-Harry attention. Et Boum un cognard vint se heurter au balai de Harry qui tomba sur le sol. Quand enfin il se réveilla il se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec Ginny à ses côtés.  
-Que c'est-il passait  
-Tu es tombés de ton balai, je t'avais dis de te reposer mais non toi tu ne m'écoute jamais. Il a encore fallut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose.  
- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère.  
A sa grande surprise il vit Ginny rougir.  
-Hum, hum Ginny il faut y aller Dean venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, il lança un regard noir à Harry et s'en alla en compagnie de Ginny.  
Juste avant de partir il cru voir Ginny lui sourire et il se dit que rien dans sa vie ne pourrais être plus merveilleux.  
La nuit venu Harry s'endormit avec l'espoir cette fois que Ginny l'avait remarquer car il le savait maintenant il était amoureux de Ginny.


End file.
